Well, that BackFired
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Lets just say Natsu's plan to make Lucy jealous, backfired, and now Natsu's the one getting jealous. Full summary inside.I do not know who Lucy ends up with!
1. Backfire

**Summary: Lissana is back! Natsu expects, Lucy to be jealous. But, to his surprise, the two girls get along great! Natsu, is determined to get her jealous. Not to Jealous. Just plain jealous. So he spends more and more time with Lissana. But, to Natsu's dismay, the more he dosen't spend time with Lucy... the more Lucy spends time with **_**Gray**_**. So now, Natsu's the one who's jealous. Twisted plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Wish I did TT-TT**

* * *

><p>Natsu smiled wickedly at his cat companion, as they walked out of their house, towrds the guild. "What's that smile for Natsu? It's kinda scaring me." Happy asked.<p>

"Lissana's back."

"Yeah so?"

"So that mean's Lucy will get jealous!"

"Maybye she will. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'LL FINNALY PROVE THAT SHE LIKES ME!" Natsu proclaimed.

"AYE!" Happy yelled.

But, man did that backfire.

* * *

><p>Natsu burst into the guild hyper as ever. Lissana smiled and waved at her over active freind. "Hey Natsu!" she greeted him with a warm smile. Natsu grinned and walked over to the white haired teen. He sat down merrily and flung his arm around her.<p>

Happy held in his giggle. "HEY LISSANA!" He exclaimed, he was putting his 'plan' into motion. All he had to do now, was wait for Lucy to come and get in a depressed ball. A few minutes later, the blonde walked in upbeat and cheerful. Natsu grinned, and spun around to see Lucy's face scrunched up. But, instead finds... Lucy smiling and laughing with _Gray_. Who By the way, had his arm around her.

Natsu twitched at the sight and his grin turned into a frown.

Lissana smiled. She wanted to get to know the new guild mate. It surprised her that she found a girl, as close to, Natsu as she was. She waved. "MORNING LUCY-CHAN!" She beamed. Lucy and Gray, turned to see the white haired mage. Lucy returned the smile. Completly oblivious, that Natsu, had his arm around her. Gray, stuck his hands in his pockets. Him and Lucy made their way towards the table. Lucy smiled once again, and sat next to Lissana. "Morning Lissana! And Hey Natsu!"

"Hey.." Natsu grumbled, taking his arm off Lissana.

"Lissana, you don't have to call me Lucy-chan. Everybody calls me Lucy. Gray and Natsu call me Luce, though." Lucy beamed.

Lissana could'nt help to hug her. She's made another new freind. The two girls started chatting away.

Natsu grumpily stood up next to Gray. "Morning Sunshine." Gray smirked.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED SNOWMAN!" Natsu snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ASH BRAIN?" Gray yelled, tackling the pink haired boy.

The 2 continued their usual fight. While, the other 2 girls talked. Then Levi joined in.

"Morning Lu-Chan, Lissana-Chan!" She exclaimed.

"Morning Levy!" Lucy and Lissana said simutainuosly. The girls looked at each other, and giggled.

Soon all the girls in Fairy Tail, were talking with Lissana and Lucy. While the boys were fighting across the room. The whole guild was really noisy.

Nobody, but Mira, noticed Makarov walk out of his office, and sat down at the bar. "Good Morning Master." Mirajane greeted him with her 'angelic' voice.

"Good Morning Mira." Makarov replied.

"The guild sure is noisy today. And why are the girls on one side, and the boys are fighting on the other side?"

Mira shrugged. "I guess the girls are catching up with Lissana."

After the whole guild calmed down, Lissana had to get to work (which was assasting 'Mira-nee' in being a bar-maid), so Lucy sat down with Gray at the bar. The two were having a great time, they were laughing, talking, and smiling. The girls who saw them together, had to hold in their squels, because to them... Gray and Lucy made a 'cute couple'. Meanwhile, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and the 2 exceeds were sitting at a table a few feet from the bar. Happy was striking out on Charle, again, Wendy was telling Charle not to be so harsh, and Erza was eating her cake.

**(A/N: If you've read my past stories, you notice that I've written Erza always eating cake. But she loves the stuff. So don't judge OK?)**

Natsu, though, was starring at Lucy and Gray, he growled.

"Why is Lucy been spending so much time with him? I'm her best freind, not that snowball." Natsu muttered, loud enough for Erza to hear. The red head smirked, and placed down her cake. She scooted down next to Natsu.

"Sounds like someones a little jealous."

Natsu was startled. When he turned around to see who the voice belonged to. He saw the red headed equip mage.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Natsu yelled.

"Of course your not Natsu." Erza cooed.

She was having fun teasing Natsu.

Now she knows why Levy teases Lucy alot.

While the two guild mates were going at it.

Everyone was talking about Lucy and Gray.

"They have been spending alot of time together." Levy giggled.

"Yeah,it looks like their best freinds!" Evergreen exclaimed, glancing over at the 2.

"No, no, no, **Natsu** is Lucy's best freind, Gray is more like Lucy's boyfreind." Lissana said, handing a drink over to Wakaba.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?"

"I thought **you **were Natsu's best freind, now that your back and all." Macoa explained.

"NO! I'm just a close freind! Lucy is Natsu's best freind. When I first saw her, I asked Natsu about her, and he would'nt shut up about her!" Lissana exclaimed.

The guild got wide eyed.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mira.

"Natsu kept on raving about how funny, and cool, she was. And he did say that she was his best freind." Lissana replied.

"And you aren't jealous?" Cana asked.

"NO! Why would I? I'm happy, that Natsu found a girl, I figured he had moved on."

"Juvia thinks that Natsu still has feelings for Lissana-san."

"Nope, he dosen't, in fact I think, that Natsu likes another girl. A certain blonde girl." Lissana smirked. Lookind at Natsu. Everyone glanced at him, he was making a jealous face at Gray and Lucy. He was mummbling something under his breath.

"OHH! The drama!" Cana giggled. "You know what? I think that Natsu likes Lucy! And that he's jealous of Gray!" She hiccuped, stating the obvious.

Everyone sweat-dropped. "Yup she's drunk." Macoa said, dragging her outside for some fresh air. The group laughed.


	2. Lucy X Gray

**While, the guild chatted about Gray and Lucy, and Natsu.**

**Gray and Lucy were completly oblivious, about how Natsu and the guild felt.**

**Okay, now that we have gone over Natsu and the Guild. Lets go to Lucy and Gray. It begins from the morning. Before the 2 went to the guild, kay?**

* * *

><p>As Lucy came out of her house, she noticed a fish in the canel. She smiled. "<em>Maybe I should get a gift for Happy.<em>" She thought. Lucy's eyes followed the fish. "NO WAY I'M GOING TO CATCH IT!" Lucy groaned. But, she tried anyway. She leaned down into the canel, and dipped her hand in. The fish came closer and closer.

It was withen her reach... but, it darted away. This was going to be hard. But, before the blonde could try again, she heard someone calling her.

"LUCE!" Lucy blinked. Only two people called her Luce**(BTW: In my story 'Luce' is pronounced 'Lus`e' got it?)**, Gray and Natsu. She spun around to see the black haired, ice mage walking and waving at her. She was surprised that he was still wearing cloths. "Hey Gray!" She yelled back, waving her hand. After he had catched up, he looked over at the canel.

"I saw you trying to get something. What was it?" He asked peering into the water.

"Oh that? I was trying to catch a fish for Happy."

"Well, I'll help you then! Two heads are better than 1 right!"

Lucy looked at him, for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah!"

"Just a little closer..." Lucy mummbled. "C'mon, ya fish.."

"Lucy watch out!"

Too late!

Lucy slipped on the water, that was on the sides. "KYAAA!" She yelped.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed, he caught her hand. Too bad, he slipped on the water too. "GYAHH!"

"KYAAA! GRAY! DO SOMETHING!"

"ICE MAKE FLOOR!"

Instantly, the two landed on the ice, in the most akward position. Gray was on the floor, and Lucy was on top of him. The 2 opened their eyes and saw that they had fell on each other. Lucy turned as pink as Natsu's hair. She quickly scrambbled of Gray.

She sat down next to him. Gray bolted up from the ground and started chuckling. "What?"

"Your cute when your blushing."

Lucy got wide eyed and blushed some more, then she lightened up and smiled. Soon the pair was laughing on the ice.

"You, know I did'nt mind that postion." Gray smirked playfully.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed him on the shoulder. "Ba~ka."

A few minutes later, Lucy and Gray were heading towrds the guild.

"You sure you don't know how to skate?" Gray asked, as they walked closer to the guild.

"Lets see, I had a demonic father, the maids would'nt let me out of their sight for a second, and every winter I was cooped up in my room, so yeah... I'm sure." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry." Gray smirked, putting an arm around her. "I'll teach you!" Lucy laughed. And Gray could'nt but to laugh too. Being with Lucy was fun. As the 'couple' walked in, they spotted Erza yelling at Elfman. They opened their mouths to say hi to her. But was interupted by a voice.

"MORNING LUCY-CHAN!" They turned sideways, to see Natsu and Lissana. Lissana was waving happily, while Natsu was twitching. Lucy waved back, and Gray took his arm off Lucy. The mages made their way to the table.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of chaos, Gray sat down at the bar with Lucy.<p>

"You know I'm serious, about teaching you how to skate." Gray said.

"No way, really? Who knew you were capeable of being serious?" Lucy gasped playfully.

"Hey, watch it."

"I can't help it, it's fun to tease you!"

"How?"

"You fall for them easily!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Yes, you do Gray. Just admit it!"

"NO!"

"Baka says what!"

"What?"

"Hah! Got you again!"

"Dammit."

Lucy laughed. And when Lucy laughs, Gray can't help but laugh too.

After they stopped, Lucy went back to their previous conversation.

"So are you really going to teach me how to skate?"

"Sure. How about tommorow?"

"Okay.. where should we meet?"

"We could go to the lake in the forest. I freeze up the lake, and skate there sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been using it since I was 10."

"So, we can meet up there."

"At 4:00?"

"Sure. Make sure to bring some skates."

"Uhh, I don't have skates."

"No prob, we could buy some today."

"REALLY?"

"Sure, why not."

"Meet me at my house at 3 O'clock."

"M kay."

They kept on talking, unaware that the guild heard the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <strong>

**Yeah, I know... I have spelling mistakes, I have wrong grammer, wrong punctiation, and I spelled Lissana's name wrong. **

**Please do not judje! I'll spell check, and change the words, some day. I'm just to lazy to check now.**

**Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>JUST KIDDING! FOOLED YA!<strong>

**More Chapters to come...**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**


	3. Jealousy

Lucy and Gray walked out of the guild at 7:30, and it started to make the members curious.

"Hmm, I wonder where they are going?" Mirajane giggled.

"Who?" Natsu asked taking a sip of fire whiskey.

"Gray and Lucy." Natsu got wide eyed and spit the whiskey out. "NATSU!" Mira scolded him and took the fire out with her rag.

"Eh, sorry Mira.." Natsu scratched the back of his head,

"Lucy and Gray have been spending a bunch of time together, don't you think?"Wendy said to Natsu as she sat down, Natsu didn't say anything.

"AHH! Young Love!" Wakaba got a dreamy look on his face. "LIKE LUCY WOULD EVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM!" Natsu yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "Natsu, you haven't been spending much time with Lucy, ever since Lisanna came back..." Cana pointed out. Natsu stood there.

"You know they make a good couple." Levi squealed.

"I wonder if their going on a date?"

"JUVIA THINKS DIFFRENT!"

"I overheard them saying that they were going shopping."

That made Natsu's ears perk up. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I also heard that Gray was going to teach Lucy how to skate!"

"AWW! Thats adorable!"

Everybody was squeling and giggling and gossiping about Lucy and Gray, unaware of the dark aura that surrounded Natsu.

SMASH!

Everybody spun around startled by the noise. They saw Natsu's fist planted on the now broken wall. His hair covering his eyes.

"Happy, lets go."

"A...Aye."

* * *

><p>With Lucy and Gray:<p>

The 'couple' walked into town, and Lucy got wide eyed. "AHH! LOOK AT ALL THE SALES!" She grabbed Gray's hand and ran to the nearby store.

"Look! Half price on skates! Thats convenient." Lucy eyed the red and black ice skates displayed in the middle of the store.

"Lucy you could be such a girl at times."

"Cause I am a girl."

The two laughed, unaware of the pink haired idiot and his blue cat companion, poking their heads in the window.

* * *

><p>Natsu growled, Happy took this opportunity with glee.<p>

"You LLLLLLLLike her."

Nastu glared at him. "DON'T ROLL YOUR TONGUE AT ME!" His outburst made all the shoppers turn to him.

Natsu sweated and laughed nervously.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interupted by Lucy's voice.

"Natsu?" He spun around to see Lucy, with Gray behind her. Natsu noticed that Lucy was still holding Gray's hand, and he mentally growled.

"Ahh, hi Lucy." He smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here Fire Freak?" Gray asked,

"What are you doing here Popsicle?" Natsu countered.

Gray let go of Lucy's hand and butted heads with Natsu.

"I asked you first Ash Brain."

"In a parallel world, I asked you first Ice stripper."

"That doesn't even make sense."

Happy laughed, and Lucy face palmed herself.

Lucy walked over to her best friends, and smacked them over the head, and so the yelling began.

"WHAT THE HELL LUCY?" Natsu yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Gray resorted.

"YOUR YELLING TOO!"

"I'M YELLING AT YOU, IDIOT!"

"WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A BREAK, FOR ONE DAY?"

Happy loomed over the 3 teens, laughing his butt off, while the rest of the customers starred at them.

Some giggled, some shook their heads, others were saying stuff like:

"Ah, shouldn't someone stop them?" or "Fairy Tail is a very interesting guild."

After 20 minutes of brawling, Lucy had finally torn Gray off Natsu. The trio, all sat down at the nearby park.

"What were you guys doing?" Happy asked Lucy.

"Shopping... what were you two doing?" Lucy replied to the blue cat.

"Umm, well... you see..." Natsu stuttered while laughing nervously.

Gray eyed him, while Lucy starred at him confused.

"I thought you would be with Lisanna..." Lucy said, both boys and the cat starred at her.

"What? Shouldn't you be spending time with her? She is your best friend..." Lucy put a finger to her chin.

"W... what?" Natsu got wide eyed. But, before he could say anything else, Lucy got up.

"I forgot to buy those ice skates! I'll be back." She began running towards town, leaving the two boys dumb founded.

Immediately, Gray grabbed Natsu's vest collar. "What?" Natsu protested. "You hurt her. Didn't you?" Gray demanded. Natsu blinked in surprise. Then he frowned, grabbing Grays collar.

"No. I did not hurt her, why would I?" Natsu replied his voice as hard as Gray's.

The two boys had their fists into balls, they were both grabbing the others collar.

Happy looked at them worriedly.

"Why do you care?" Natsu clenched his fist tighter.

"None of your business." Gray gripped his hand tighter to Natsu's vest.

This wasn't like their normal fights. There was a dead silence, between them. But, then Gray let go. "Whatever." He muttered, he stuck his hands in his pocket and went to town in search of Lucy.

* * *

><p>With Lucy, Lucy's POV:<p>

I quietly hummed a song, as I walked on the streets of Magnolia, looking for those cute skates I found.

I've been worrying about Natsu, ever since me and Gray started to hang out, he's been more... distant.

Not that I mind him hanging with Lisanna, it's just... I'm worried about him. My thoughts were then interrupted by a certain white haired mage.

"Lucy!" I heard a familiar voice calling to me. I spun around to see Lisanna, waving at me with one hand, and was carrying a bright blue bag in the other. Behind her was Mirajane, and Erza.

I smiled and waved. When they caught up to me, I saw them all smirking. "What?"

"I heard you were here with Gray." Mirajane cooed.

"Yeah so?"

"It sounds like you guys are on a date." Erza chimed in happily. I flinched. Then I calmed down.

"No. Wait, yes? Maybe." I got lost in thought again. Lisanna laughed, interrupting them once again.

"I also heard, that Gray was going to teach you how to skate." Lisanna remarked.

"Y... yeah... were you guys eavesdropping?"

The three girls nodded their heads. I sweat-dropped at their honesty.

"Well, anyway. We brought you this." Lisanna dug into her bag and pulled out the skates.

I got wide eyed, and I gawked. "What..."

"A girl needs to be prepared for her dates." Mirajane smirked.

I blushed. "Well... anyway... you guys didn't have to buy me these!" I stated shaking off the blush.

"Yes we did." The girls nodded.

I sweat-dropped again.

I pulled the three into a hug. Before I heard Gray calling me. I glanced over my shoulder, and spotted him walking towards me. I waved him, and turned back to the girls. "Thanks guys." I said before running off.

The girls looked at each other and smirked.

I caught them smirking, when I peered over at them. Then I shook my head.

Knowing them, they were thinking of something evil.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! Sorry for the late update, me and my brothers keep on getting surprise invites to my cousins house.<strong>

**Well, anyway. Hope you liked it.**

**I'm making the skate date in the next chapter.**

**Do you think they were out of character?**

**Review please!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER0077**


	4. Voices in Natsu's head

"Click." Lucys window snapped open to reveal our favorite ice mage. He was crouching on the window stool.

"Yo Luce! You ready to go?" Gray had a pair of ice skates flung over his shoulder. Lucy, who was in the middle of writing her novel, nodded at him.

"Just let me finish this sentence..." Gray nodded and plopped down on to Lucy's bed.

"EH? Fire Brain was right! This bed is comfy!" Lucy cringed and threw a pencil at him.

"Don't you dare even think about sleeping there... I already have one idiot sleeping there from time to time."

Gray held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine!" The two teens laughed.

* * *

><p>With Happy and Natsu:<p>

Natsu's house was silent. The only thing you could hear was Happy's soft snoring... or purring... or... whatever! You know what I mean! Anyway... Natsu has not been getting much sleep.

He kept on fidgeting. The words everybody said to him struck him pretty badly.

_"Natsu, you havn't been spending much time with Lucy, ever since Lissanna came back..."_

_"They have been spending alot of time together..."_

_"They do make a good couple..."_

_"You hurt her didn't you_?"

"_Shouldn't you you be hanging out with Lissana? She is your best friend_..."

Natsu bolted up from his bed. He was sweating and panting. He looked over at Happy. He was still asleep. Natsu sighed and covered his face with his hands.

He looked at the time. "4:00?" Natsu darted out of bed, waking up Happy in the process. The blue neko rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu?" Natsu was slipping on his vest. "Just go back to sleep Happy." The cat nodded and dozed off. While Natsu raced off to the guild.

* * *

><p>Back with Lucy and Gray:<p>

"BA~KA!"Lucy yelled playfully. Gray laughed.

Gray had grabbed Lucys hand with his own to make the blonde blush.

"I told you yesterday that I think your cute when your blushing!"

Lucy blushed some more. "GRAY!"Gray laughed some more. Gray was to busy teasing Lucy, and Lucy was to busy blushing her butt off, to notice that their hands were still locked on to each other.

So, to other people... they looked just like a lovey dovey couple.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATES! AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS SHORT CHAPTER!<strong>

**YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT ONE! Theres going to be lots of jealosy, and overprotectiveness...**

**If you know what I mean... ;)**

**ANYWAY... Again I'm sorry for this!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	5. The date

With Natsu:

Natsu darted towards the guild, he wanted to spend more time with Lucy..._his _Lucy.

When he finally made it to the guild, he burst in like a madman.

"Yo!" Everybody yelled as a greeting.

Natsu walked over to Mira. He hunched over the bar panting.

"Natsu? Why are you out of breath?"

"I... ran.. all the... way.. here." Natsu chocked out.

"Wheres Happy?" Mira asked putting down water for him.

"Sleeping at home." Natsu replied gulping down the water.

Lisanna then walked over.

"Hey Natsu."

Natsu smiled at her. "Hey Lisanna!"

When Lisanna sat down, Natsu almost instantly asked her a question.

"Do you know where Lucy is?"

The two take-over sisters looked at each other and smiled smugly.

"No... actually, she hasn't stopped by the guild."

"What? Your not worried? Something could have happened to her!" Natsu bolted out of his seat.

Lisanna laughed. "Don't worry Natsu! We know where she is!''

Natsu gave them a puzzling look. "Where?"

"She's on her date..." Mira started.

"_DATE?" _Natsu was yelling inside his head.

"... with Gray." Mira finished with a sly grin.

Natsu got wide eyed. He twitched.

"Aww! Isn't that cute? Natsu's jealous!" Lisanna cooed.

Another twitch from Natsu. "I AM NOT!"

"Then why are you twitching?"

"No reason... wait... what date?"

"Gray's going to teach Lucy how to skate today!"

"Yeah! In the lake inside the forest..." Right after Mira finished her sentence, Natsu jumped up, and dashed out of the guild.

The sisters blinked. "You know... I think that telling Natsu about the date, wasn't a good idea." Mira giggled.

* * *

><p>"Amazing!" Lucy starred at the wide icey lake in front of her.<p>

"Well, come on!" Fray grabbed Lucy and pulled her onto the ice.

"Kya!"

Gray laughed. "Your doing pretty well!"

Lucy looked down, surprised that she was gliding on the ice.

She smiled.

Gray came closer to her and grabbed her hand.

The two skated back and forth.

"You sure you havn't been skating before?" Gray asked.

"Nope!" Lucy replied.

''Your pretty good! But, I can still beat you in a race!" Gray smirked.

"Don't be so cocky! I can beat you any day!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Is that a bet?"

"Sure is!"

"Whats the catch?"

Gray put finger on his chin as he skated past Lucy .

"S-u-r-p-r-i-s-e." Gray said sneakily.

Lucy eyed him. ''Hm... if I win, you take me out to lunch."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Ready, set... go!" Gray shouted.<p>

The two darted across the ice.

"I'm winning!~" Lucy sung as she skated past Gray.

"Danm..." Gray muttered, then a light bulb lit up in his head.

Lucy started to hum as she got closer to the 'finish line'.

BAM!

Lucy was startled by the sudden noise. Shu turned around to see Gray had fallen down.

"GRAY!" She yelled skating over to him.

"Gray... Gray! Are you alright? What happened?"

Gray looked up to her.

"I... I..."

"I what? Gray! Use your words!"

"I WIN!" Gray yelled dashing up and skating across the ice.

"Huh? What? GRAY! YOU CHEATER!" Lucy yelled chasing after him.

* * *

><p>Gray stuck his tongue out to Lucy as the two sat on the outskirts of the frozen lake drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"I win~ I win~" He sang.

"Yeah, yeah, you little cheater. Now what do you want?''

*Chu*

Lucy got wide eyed... Gray was kissing her.

Lucy blushed 10 shades of red.

When Gray stopped he smirked at Lucy.

"That was my reward."

Before Lucy could react, Natsu came out of a nearby bush as tackled Gray.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ICE BRAIN?" He growled.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, still shocked that Gray had kissed her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU WALKING PILE OF ASHES!" Gray yelled back.

And so begins the regular battle of the the two idiot soldiers that represent fire, and ice.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! <strong>

**I was working on my other story:**

**Fairy Tail High.**


End file.
